The 70th Huger Games
by Flamesoul42
Summary: Amber was once Tatiana. Now she has changed. Reaped into the area at twelve and with her family dead, Amber has nothing to fight for. Til now. Amber and the twenty-three other tributes are reaped into the worst area yet. Their nightmares...(Sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody who cares enough to read this. You might say this is my first story, but then I had an other account, forget the password, blah blah blah. Plus I like the name **Flamesoul42. **It makes me feel more epic. Whatever you probably want to get into the story. Enjoy please.**

**Read it if you you must.**

* * *

Snow was falling. Drifting around me like the petals of a white flower. But it was cold, too cold. I had lost the feeling in my toes long ago, now they ached with blisters and frostbite. My cloths were frozen with ice and made each step of my walk home harder. The bucket in my arms was splashing on me, due to my jerky movements. Kaylee had sent me to the river to fetch some water and twigs for the fire. The sticks were tied in a bundle across my back scratching me when I moved.

By the time I reached the wooden house at the end of the road the bucket was half empty and several sticks had fallen out of my bundle. Sighing I kicked the door open and stepped into the old house. It had once belonged to a man but he passed and after his funeral no one even questioned who would get the house. It sat there for years and then when I finally worked up enough courage to enter the home I found kids living there, orphans like me. They let me stay, but I couldn't tell anyone about the house.

The moment I stepped through the door I got hit by a tornado of kids. They were Reily, Tony, Cathy(everyone called her Cat), and Nellie. They were fighting, again, over whose turn it was to play with the blue ball, the only toy in the whole house. Their argument was cut off when I walked in. I set the bucket downing the counter and threw the sticks on to the ground.

"Amber!" squealed Cat, throwing her small arms around me. I swung her up in my arms and kissed her on the top of her head.

"How's my Kitty Cat?" I asked setting her down again.

"Rawr!" She made a little kid version of a scary face. I smiled and turned to pick up my bundle of sticks and ran strait into Kaylee. You could say she was the leader. She was eighteen, the oldest. She bosses us all around. And now she had her arms crossed.

"Hi Kaylee," I said nervously, knowing I was in trouble, "I, um-"

"Amber," Kaylees voice was tight. "What makes you think that-" she pointed at the half-filled bucket "-is enough for us all to drink from!?"

I opened my mouth to say something but Kaylee cut me off. "How could you, Amber? Why would you drink all that water? We are thirsty too!"

"I didn't even-"

"Amber." Kaylee turned, "If you think your selfish acts earned you dinner, your wrong. No dinner for you tonight!"

"I-" my voice rose a pitch in anger.

Kaylee turned on her heels and left me alone with Cat, who had her brow furrowed in confustion. I clenched my fists and stared after her, sorely tempted to walk up and show my fist the path into her nose.

"Amber?" Cat's voice was quiet. "Amber?"

"I'm okay, Kitty." I sighed to her, "I know life's not fair but my mom used to tell me that 'Life isn't fair, but you have a chance to make it fair for someone, you should do it."

Cat's smile widened, "You had a very smart mommy."

I caught her eye and quietly said, "I also have a very smart Kitty." Teasingly I patted her on the head trying to change the topic away from my dead family.

It was to late. My mom with her warm brown eyes and kind smile, who always whispered smart advice to me. My father, with his green eyes and proud smile, not of himself, but of me and Lainie. Lainie, my baby sister. She was only four when the small pox caught her. My father had only been dead for a week, shot for no real reason by the Peacekeepers. Lainie was dead in but a week. My mother died of greif only a month later. She got sicker and weaker. And then she was gone.

Kaylee cut into my thoughts, "Dinner everyone!"

The small room in the back had a big table and three good chairs. The others were makeshift, or broken. I hovered in the doorway until Kaylee caught my eye. She waved her hand in a dismissing way and went to grab more plates of food. It seemed like a feast tonight. Everyone old enough to work would, and Kaylee would use the money to buy food and supplies to fix up the ever creaky house.

My eyes stared into Kaylee's back. Cat noticed me and grinning she blew me a kiss, unable to speak in the room filled with loud voices from over thirty kids. I winked and stalked out of the room trying to ignore the rumbling in my stomach. I raced up the stairs to the third level, the attic, and ducked behind the curtain to my makeshift room. My bed was three boxes with newspaper on top and a blanket thrown over that. The pillow was a piece of cloth folded up. I had a small candle, almost burned out. And a box with my personal belongings.

I had almost nothing, I had to sell lots of my things to get money for food, before I moved into this house. But I had an old dress of my mother's and a soft ribbon that was Lainie's. She would run her fingers along it and press it against her cheek. I had a rock shaped as a heart my father had given me for my birthday, and a letter. It was from my mom to me. She wrote it, knowing she was going to die. I found when I got home from school, and her dead body.

I added something new to the box. It was something I had found earlier that day in the river, floating against a rock. A pencil that wrote in blue. I carefully placed beside my ribbon, kissing before placing it in the box.

I dressed into a nightgown, Kaylee gave it to me after she grew out of it, and washed my face in my small cup of water that made up my sink. I prayed to my family and as I climbed into bed I felt tears on my cheeks.

The reaping is tomorrow.

My the odds be ever in your favor.

* * *

**You like?**

**No?**

**Yes?**

**WELL FOLKS THAT'S WHY WE LIKE TO REVIEW AND LET THE AUTHOR KNOW WHAT THE HECK YOU ARE THINKING! MAKE SENSE? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! :) :) :) :) :)**

**You will get the next chapter real soon...**

**Until next time.**

**-Flamesoul42**


	2. Chapter 2

**Squeeee! Got a whole chapter done in a day! :D**

**So proud of me! I was sick! So I got to sleep and do Fanfiction all day long! Wheeeeee! I really feel like a pile of crap right now. :( :( :(**

**Please enjoy chapter two.**

**Something Dos.**

**If you know any Spanish I could use a hand. :P**

* * *

_"Life isn't fair." I said to Cat._

_"Life isn't fair." She replied, "but if you can make it fair for someone you should."_

_"That's what my mom used to tell me!" I gasped shocked. "How did you-"_

_"Amber." She said._

_"What, Cat-"_

_"Amber."_

_I blinked, "What-"_

_"Amber!"_

_"What is-"_

Someone was shaking my arm. I groaned.

"Amber!" it was Cat.

"Mm?" I kept my eyes shut.

"Amber! The reaping is today!" Cat grabbed my hand and pulled it. "C'mon! I want to braid your hair!"

My eyes flew open and I was out of bed in a second. I pulled out my mother's dress and pulled it on. I attacked my hair with a hair brush. My "bed" was made in seconds. Slipping on a worn in pair out flats I turned to Cat. "What time is it?"

She cocked her head, "8:00, why?"

"Kitty, the reaping isn't till 10:00!" I sighed, "You woke me up too early!"

Cat nodded, "I wanted the braid your hair."

I started to clean up the mess I had made in my hurry to get ready and spoke to Cat with a slight frown. "Why can't you braid Reily's hair. She is up at this time of day too."

Cat flopped on to my bed and screwed up her face, "Reily's hair is too short and she complains about me taking too long the whole entire time."

"Cat," I tacked up my picture of the pond that Lainie had given to me so long a go, "You have been waiting for today all year haven't you?"

She nodded. "I can do a super good French braid now!" her eyes looked hopefully up at me. I sighed and sat down with my back to her. She squealed with delight and began to weave my hair together.

I played with the sleeve of my dress. I wasn't really nervous, since this was only my first reaping, I only had a few slips in. Kaylee had a lot. I'm not really sure. I had butterflies in my stomach though. I was starting to dose off, on account of being woken so early. I rubbed my eyes.

"Done!" Cat announced cheerfully. She knew about Lainie's ribbon and got it to tie back my hair. She used the white piece of silk to pull my hair back. I waited calmly for her to pull the ribbon into place, it took her several tries.

When she was done she came around the front of me and smile. "You look way, way, way too pretty to only be a twelve year old!" she smiled and than gasped. "Come look in the hall mirror!"

"Kay." I stood up and stretched and followed Cat as she skipped out from behind my curtain and across the room. She eagerly waited at the top of the creaky old stairs. I tried to follow quietly but Cat stomped down the stairs, probably waking up the whole house. I sighed. Kaylee was certainly going to blame it on me. I brightened up. Kaylee would be excited just to get her last reaping over with.

I reached the bottom of the steps with a final creak and rounded the hall corner. I nearly crashed into Cat who waited at the mirror for me. She bounced on the balls of her feet as I looked into my reflection.

I saw my brown eyes stare back at me. They were serious. I hadn't looked in my reflection in a while. I looked older and sad. With my mother's dress I looked almost 14 years old. My hair looked amazing. It was tucked up out of my face. My choppy long brown hair looked great for once.

My mouth dropped open as I turned to Cat, "Your a professional hair- uh -braider."

She smiled, looking satisfied. She opened her mouth to tell me something. Then she stopped. Her smile vanished. She looked downs cast.

"What is it Cat?" I turned away from the mirror and crouched so I was face to face with her. "Spill."

Her words came out in a wild rush, "You-not-gonna-get-picked-for-the-hunger-games are-you?"

I understood, "No, I promise, it's a few slips in a thousand. I'll be okay." I was also reassuring myself. "Promise."

She smiled, "Good, I would miss you a whole bunch."

"Me too, Kitty."

I took her hand and we went downstairs for some breakfast.

* * *

The morning passed in a blur. Before I knew it we were waiting to get in. I was behind a girl. She had a black braid and tan skin. I started playing with my skirt, nervous. Ten minutes passed. Fifteen. Twenty. Finally I was at the front. I watched the girl with the black braid go. I think she was twelve too. I remembered her from school. Her name was Katniss, Katniss Everdeen.

A prick on my arm, and I was pushed into the section for twelve year olds. I ended up next to the Katniss girl. She greeted me with a nod. I nodded back. I looked around with one thought on my mind, who will be selected? My eyes landed on the stage. A woman with a bright blue wig was sitting talking to an other lady, the victor, Penny Grant. (Sorry I hate Haymich!) The mayor was up there to looking into the crowd. For his daughter probably. I looked for his daughter briefly but stopped when a voice echoed from the front of the stage.

"Welcome! To the reaping for the 70th Hunger Games!" the blue wig women said. The talking stopped right away. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The mayor came up and thanked the lady, Effie Trinket was her name. Then he droned on and on about how the Hunger Games started and other things, like the victor. Finally his speech comes to a close.

Effie dances to the front of the stage. She seems happy enough for someone about to send two kids to die. "Alright! Ladies first as always." she went over to the big glass bowl and dipped her hand inside. Everyone held their breath as she pulled out a paper. She opened her mouth and said, "Tatiana Smith."

My eyes widened. Tatiana was my old name. I started a new life with a new name. I am not Titiana Smith anymore. I am Amber Finch. The Peacekeepers come to get me. I fight back.


End file.
